cnmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Edd, Ed n Eddy
| last_aired = | website = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/eds/index.html | executive_producer = Danny Antonucci | producer = Daniel Sioui Ruth Vincent | company = Funbag Animation Studios A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc. Yeson Animation Studios }} Ed, Edd n Eddy is an original animated television series created by Danny Antonucci and produced by Canadian-based a.k.a. Cartoon. It premiered on Cartoon Network on January 4, 1999. Ed, Edd n Eddy was one of Cartoon Network's longest running and most successful franchises and the longest-running of the channel's original Cartoon Cartoons. The series revolved around three adolescent boys collectively known as "the Eds," who hang around in a suburban cul-de-sac. Unofficially led by Eddy, the Eds constantly scheme to make money off their peers, in order to purchase their favorite confectionery: jawbreakers. However, their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. The series' finale movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired on November 8, 2009, officially ending the series, however reruns continue to air on the network. Overview Ed, Edd n Eddy revolves solely around the Eds, the other cul-de-sac children, and the Kanker sisters. The series takes place within the fictional town of Peach Creek and new locations are rarely introduced. The number of characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy is fixed at twelve. Until the debut of the movie "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show"—where Eddy's adult brother was shown for the first time—no other characters besides the main cast were ever seen; however the show started to hint at the presence of other people in its fifth season, occasionally showing the silhouettes of people and in one episode the arms of Eddy's father and Ed's mother. Beyond these partial exceptions, Eddy's brother is the only adult to appear on the show. Creator Danny Antonucci stated that the absence of adults was intentional explaining, "throughout the long days of summer you simply didn't see anyone else's parents about and sometimes you didn't even see your own. Take the 'Edd's parents' factor, their means of communicating with him via sticky note, my parents worked long hours and they left me written messages in much the same way." There is no given timeline for the show. For the first four seasons the show took place during a perpetual summer. Starting with its fifth season, the characters were shown going to school. The show frequently makes meta-references and breaks the fourth wall. In addition, the letters AKA, the abbreviation for the name of the company that produces the show (a.k.a. Cartoon), frequently appear in the show on license plates. The kids have multi-colored tongues, because, as Danny Antonucci stated, kids are almost always eating something that turn their tongues different colors. Most of the episodes begin with something completely unrelated to the storyline of the episode; this is to emphasize the spontaneity of childhood. Ed, Edd n Eddy was animated using cel animation until its fifth season, with the cels colored digitally. The cels are shipped to Korea for creating the initial animation, and then later edited back at a.k.a. To give the impression of movement, Ed, Edd n Eddy uses shimmering character outlines similar to Squigglevision. The crawling lines are not nearly as active as those in Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, but are still visible. Danny Antonucci calls it a "wobble", and likens it to cartoons of the 1930s where the film tended to be unstable and cause a similar effect. Characters According to an interview with Danny Antonucci (a special feature on the Season 1 DVD set), the characters were based on real people in his life. The personalities of Ed, Edd, and Eddy are based on personal traits of himself, and the activities of his two sons. The Eds also held personality traits of The Three Stooges, who were a comedy trio whose various characters they portrayed in each short subject film often try to create money-making schemes, but their plans end up backfiring near the end of their films. The cul-de-sac kids were based on kids he grew up with. Antonucci also stated that he believed it was important to add Plank to the show, stating that he "thought it would be really cool to do the show with Plank taking on a character of his own" and to cause Jonny to do things he would usually never do.Season 1 DVD: Interview with the creator He also stated that Rolf is strongly based on himself and his cousins, since he was part of an immigrant family, and grew up in a first generation foreign household with different customs and ways of living, compared to those born in Canada. In a Cartoon Network podcast interview, Antonucci hinted at the Kanker sisters being based on someone from his personal life, as well. Episodes Additional works There have been other produced works in which the Eds would appear apart from their regular series airings. They have appeared in a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode using Foster's styled animation, and made a short cameo in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. Also, they appeared in a small crossover poster during the credits of "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door" entitled Ed, Edd n Mandy. Shorts Cartoon Network has also produced shorts, some involving the Eds during commercial breaks. There was also a short music video with stylized versions of Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sarah, entitled "The Incredible Shrinking Day" (listed on the Season 2 DVD as "I'm Not Coming in Anymore"), which aired on Cartoon Network in 2002 and 2003. In the video Sarah uses a potion to shrink the Eds to a size capable of playing in her dollhouse, with predictable results. Plank starred in a similar video called "My Best Friend Plank", which aired in 2002. Special events There have been many specials in which Cartoon Network would run all day marathons for either a promotion or just a special airing for one of their shows. A marathon called "The Best Day Edder" aired from April 27 to April 28, 2007, in which every episode was shown in chronological order, ending with the previously unaired last episode of Season 5. A special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy aired on May 11, 2007 in the Cartoon Network event, Invaded, in which aliens invade Rolf's house. This alien invasion is in adjunct with the other Cartoon Network series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The episode is part a mini-series that aired all 5 specials on May 28, 2007. Reception Critical reaction to Ed, Edd n Eddy is often varied, but mainly positive. The show's score on TV.com is 8.9 out of 10 "Great" rating, being tied with Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for the highest rated Cartoon Network original series on the site. Terrence Briggs of Animation World Magazine argued that every second of the show is "filler" and that the main characters are drawn as "products from the school of acid-trip caricature." After the review was published, support letters of the show started to pile up at Animation World Magazine's website. This caused the magazine to write a more positive review of Ed, Edd n Eddy, calling it a "fresh show with very different approaches." Film critic Maryann Johanson found the show a successful experiment in style but surprisingly infantile in content, opining: "Visually, Cartoon Network's kiddie entry Ed, Edd n Eddy is delightfully gonzo, its inventive animation style and garish colors reflecting the adolescent confusion of its identically named boy heroes. But their goofy misadventures hold little appeal for grownup cartoon fans -- this one is pretty much strictly for the kiddies." David Cornelius considered the Eds adolescent equivalents of the Three Stooges, believing: "The series revels in the sort of frantic, often gross humor kids love so much, and there's just enough oddball insanity at play to make adults giggle just as easily." Cornelius also concurred that the "animation is colorful and intentionally bizarre; bold lines forming the characters and backgrounds wiggle and morph in a delirious haze. This is animation that's, well, really animated." Awards and nominations Home video releases Two season sets were released by Warner Home Video in 2007. All five seasons in addition to the Big Picture Show movie are also available for download on iTunes.Ed, Edd n Eddy on iTunes Select episodes from the series were also featured on several Cartoon Network compilation DVDs: * Cartoon Network Halloween Volume 1: 9 Creepy Capers (August 10, 2004)—"Dawn of the Eds" * Cartoon Network Christmas Volume 1: Yuletide Follies (October 5, 2004)—"Fa La-La-La-La Ed" * Cartoon Network Halloween Volume 2: Grossest Halloween Ever (August 9, 2005)—"Honor Thy Ed" * Cartoon Network Christmas Volume 2: Christmas Rocks (October 4, 2005)—"Jingle Jingle Jangle" * Cartoon Network Halloween Volume 3: Sweet Sweet Fear (September 12, 2006)—"Don't Rain On My Ed" * Cartoon Network Christmas Volume 3 (October 3, 2006)—"In Like Ed" Netflix will feature all the seasons of Ed, Edd N Eddy including the four specials and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Video games There are three video games based on the series. Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers! was released on September 15, 2002 for the Game Boy Advance. Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures was released on October 31, 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and the PC to mixed reviews and moderate success. Most recently Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century was released for the Nintendo DS on October 26, 2007. Additionally, characters and locations from the show make appearances in Cartoon Network based video games. The cul-de-sac is featured in the game Cartoon Network: Block Party, where Eddy and Sarah are playable characters. The Eds and Jonny appeared in Cartoon Network Speedway as playable characters. All three Eds have been confirmed as NPCs in the MMOG Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. Their artwork for the game is viewable on the game's main website. They also appear as Nanos (items that help the user or his/her party) References External links * * * * ar:إد، إدد وإدي bg:Ед, Ед и Еди da:Ed, Edd og Eddy es:Ed, Edd y Eddy fr:Ed, Edd & Eddy it:Ed, Edd & Eddy he:אד אדד ואדי la:Ed, Edd n Eddy lt:Ed, Edd n Eddy hu:Ed, Edd és Eddy mk:Ед, Ед и Еди nl:Ed, Edd n Eddy ja:エド エッド エディ no:Ed, Edd og Eddy pl:Ed, Edd i Eddy pt:Ed, Edd n Eddy ro:Ed, Edd și Eddy ru:Эд, Эдд и Эдди sq:Ed, Edd & Eddy sr:Ед, Ед и Еди fi:Ed, Edd n Eddy sv:Ed, Edd & Eddy tr:Ed, Edd ve Eddy Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series